The present invention relates generally to inflatable, lightweight and stowable watercraft, and more particularly, to inflatable watercraft that are made from separately inflatable sections that combine to form the basic features of a boat, including a bow, stern, engine well, cockpit and deck. Drop stitch material used for the inflatable sections renders the boat as comparably rigid as a solid material, non-inflatable boat.